I Republika Czechosłowacka
I Republika Czechosłowacka;Czechosłowacja; - Państwo dwu członowe w Europie środkowej, istniejące w latach 1940-1950. W 1948 Państwo graniczyło z : Austrią, Niemieckim Imperium III Rzeszy, Autonomią Śląską, Rzeczpospolitą Polską, Węgierską ZRR i Rumuńską ZFRR. Historia I Republika Czechosłowacka powstała 18 maja 1940 roku po klęsce sojuszu "Centrum 7" w wojnie z ZSRR. Państwo zostało utworzone z Republiki Czeskiej oraz Republiki Słowacji. Stolicą I Republiki była Bratysława. Mimo początkowych trudności Czechosłowacja szybko zaczęła się dynamicznie rozwijać a zarówno Czesi jaki i Słowacy głęboko zżyli się z nową formułą własnej państwowości i w roku 1948r. jako narodowość czechosłowacką (wyłączną lub na równi z Czeską/Słowacka) dobrowolnie zadeklarowało 61,8% obywateli kraju. Gospodarka W czasie burzliwych lat 1940-1942 zwłaszcza w Europie zachodniej Czechosłowacja utrzymała całkowita neutralność. Dzięki temu gospodarka rozwijała się bardzo dobrze centro prawicowy rząd Petera Petrova (1940-1946) wiódł kraj drogą sukcesu gospodarczego powstało wiele miejsc pracy bezrobocie było bardzo niskie około 5%, kraj otrzymał nowy podział administracyjny, poprawiono i unowocześniono stare połączenia drogowe i kolejowe a rząd budował również ducha narodowego. W 1942 roku Polska podpisała z Czechosłowacją szrek korzystnych dla obu stron umów handlowych, doszło do podpisania umowy wolnocłowej jak i zatwierdzono mały ruch graniczny miedzy województwem Krakowskim a Czechosłowacją. Stosunki miedzy obydwoma krajami był bardzo dobre. W Czechosłowacji lokował zagraniczny kapitał, budowano nowoczesne fabryki. W latach 1944-1948 Czechosłowacja przeprowadziła "wielki plan obronno-militarny" w ramach tego planu powstało na terenie Republiki kilkanaście zakładów produkujących broń amunicje i artylerie. Zbudowano również umocnienia w Sudetach, na granicy z Niemcami. W 1948 roku PKB Czechosłowacji wyniosło aż 161 mld $. Wojna zatrzymała jednak dynamiczny rozwój tego młodego państwa. Upadek 13 lutego 1948 roku ZSRR dokonało zbrojnej agresji na terytorium Czechosłowacji. Państwo należało do COPS-u ('''Czwór porozumienie obronne państw Sprzymierzonych : Polska, Czechosłowacja, Francja, Włochy) '''Co dawało gwarancje reakcji sojuszników na agresję. Polska natychmiast wysłała pomoc dla Czechosłowacji a 15 lutego wybuchła wojna światowa. 16 Lutego 1948 roku III Rzesza wypowiedziała wojnę Czechosłowacji co doprowadziło do katastrofalnej sytuacji państwa ponieważ doszło do wojny na dwa fronty. Wojska Niemieckie uderzyła na zachód Czechosłowacji rozbijając się o umocnienia graniczne. Sowieci zajęli obszary przygraniczne oraz Koszyce ofensywa nie posuwała się jednak tak szybko jak życzyła by sobie tego Moskwa. 22 Marca rozpoczęło się Sowiecko-Niemieckie oblężenie stolicy Czechosłowacji, Bratysławy. Niemcy podeszli miasto od strony anektowanej Austrii natomiast Sowieci podstępem przełamali linie obrony Stolicy. Polska wysłała na odsiecz stolicy Czechosłowacji około 50 tysięcy żołnierzy z podstawowym sprzętem bojowym oraz transportem amunicji. 24 Marca 1948r. wojska Sowiecko-Niemieckie wycofały się z przedpola Bratysławy i wstrzymały oblężenie miasta. Wojska Niemieckie miały jednak ogromną przewagę i coraz zacieklej szturmowały od zachodu granicę i rozpoczęły marsz w głąb państwa dzięki pomocy Polskich wojsk Praga oraz Pilzno wytrwały aż do 19 kwietnia 1948 roku. Czechosłowacja wobec tak silnych agresorów stawała się jednak coraz słabsza. 4 kwietnie 1948 roku Niemcy wypowiedziały wojnę Polsce i wkroczyły an Śląsk, co dodatkowo utrudniło płożenie Czechosłowacji a pomoc Polska zaczęła być ograniczana. Pod koniec 1948 kapitulowało Brno a Niemcy zajęli prawie całą zachodnią;Czeską cześć kraju. Pod kontrolą rządu w Bratysławie pozostała centralna cześć kraju miedzy Bratysława a granica z województwem Małopolskim, utrzymanie połączenie miedzy Polską a Bratysławą gwarantowali Polscy żołnierze. Armia Czechosłowacka była całkowicie związana walką w defensywie. W 1949 roku front praktycznie nie uległ zmianie, jednak sytuacja agresorów byłą coraz gorsza w ZSRR wybuchła rewolucja wrześniowa a III Rzesza przegrywała na zachodzie z Włochami i Francją. Pod koniec 1949 roku armia Czechosłowacji przeszła do kontrofensywy, już 1 grudnia 1949 odzyskała kontrole nad Pilznem i Brnem a 2 grudnia nad Pragą. Wojska Niemieckie wycofywały się w panice ponieważ front zachodni zbliżał się do Berlina. W Styczniu 1950 roku ZSRR podległo samorozwiązaniu a armia czerwona opuściła Czechosłowację. Powołana jednak w Budapeszcie Rada Regencyjna Królestwa Węgier przejęła od sowietów tereny wschodniej Czechosłowacji zajmując miedzy innymi Koszyce. Czechosłowacja nie uznała Rady regencyjnej Węgier. 9 marca 1950 III rzesza podpisała kapitulacje i nastało zawieszenie broni. 2 Kwietnia 1950 roku w Warszawie rozpoczęła działalność konferencja pokojowa. Wojska Węgierskie zajęły wschodnią część Czechosłowacji z Koszycami jako swoje rdzenne terytorium oraz etnicznie zamieszkałe przez duża społeczność Węgrów. Po długiej naradzie trwającej kilkadziesiąt godzin 23 maja 1950 roku, konferencja pokojowa poprzez komitet ds. nowych granic przedłożyła "Radzie Narodów" projekt nowej granicy Węgier i Czechosłowacji który tego samego dnia został przez Rade Narodów zaakceptowany. Był to projekt bardzo niekorzystny dla Czechosłowacji , pozostawiając wschód kraju i dwa ważne miasta po stronie Węgier. 24 Maja komitet narodowy Republiki Czechosłowacji, wyraził pisemny sprzeciw wobec tak krzywdzącej decyzji i rozesłał pisma do wszystkich ważnych przywódców. Czechosłowackie roszczenie stanowczo odrzuciła Polska i Polski komitet geopolityczny co spotkało się z wielkim zaskoczeniem i frustracją ze strony delegacji Czechosłowackiej. Warszawa chciała jednak uzyskać granice z Węgrami i nie mogła poprzeć roszczeń Bratysławy. 25 Maja Rada Narodów odrzuciła ostatecznie Czechosłowackie żądania i doszło do wyrażenia zgody przez Bratysławę i Budapeszt na ratyfikacje postanowień granicznych. Doszło do ochłodzenia stosunków miedzy Bratysławą a Warszawą,rząd Czechosłowacki zamkną cała granice z Polską i publicznie ostro skrytykował Warszawę a w stosunkach z Węgrami panowało wrogie napięcie. Po powrocie rządu czechosłowackiego z Warszawy podał się on do dymisji. W kraju wybuchły protesty, a Rząd Tymczasowy wraz z Prezydentem podjęli decyzje o przeniesieniu stolice ze zniszczonej częściowo Bratysławy do Pragi. Tam też 3 czerwca 1950 roku proklamowano II Republikę Czechosłowacji. Nazwano ja jednak początkowo tymczasową ponieważ rząd Republiki nie pogodził się z utrata wschodnich regionów.